


A Moment in Time

by AshAndSnow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, M/M, just a little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony laze in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Time

Tony can feel how Loki is trembling ever so lightly as he runs his fingers up and down his naked back, feeling the bumps of his spine against his rough and calloused fingerpads. It’s five o’clock in the morning, way too early for any sort of activity to begin yet. Or maybe way too late, depending on who you are what you do what you want. Yet, in the open window that allows cool, fresh morning air to enter and mingle with the smell of sex and sweat, sits a bird, occasionally tweeting as his mates fly around outside.

The gentle rhythm of their inhaling and exhaling is shaky somehow while still remaining steady and they are lying so closely together that their breaths mingle yet no closer than that – there is still space between them, even if said space is sparse, and their only point of contact is where Tony’s skin meets Loki’s as he draws little patterns on the back of his shoulders.

Below them, far far far below them where they lie nested in their own personal bubble of tangled sheets and comfortable silence, the city is rising up to a new dawn. The sun is slowly rising and the city is changing, as does the color of the sky which is shifting into a soft blue, dimmed but not dark. The neon lights that signal party and booze and a sinful secret go out and it creates a lull in time as the city patiently waits for the hustle and bustle of day to begin, waits for tired college kids to drag themselves out of bed and for coffee shops and bakeries to open, for rush hour to set in as everyone hurries to work to school to anywhere but where they are. Only an occasional cab is roaming the streets at this time of day, trying his luck, just in case.

In this lull, a brilliant emerald gaze meets one of deep, warm chocolate. They say nothing at all, dare not break the silence. But they know. Whatever there is to know for them, for now, they know.

All too soon, this will end. Loki will get up and dress and then he will vanish, disappear for however long it will be this time, going off to do whatever he does with his time between the lulls. Tony will stay in bed until the spot where the god is currently lying has cooled, unwilling to let go of the night, and then he too will get up and tell JARVIS to hide this night’s video feed in his private server. He will go tinker in his lab or seek Bruce out, wind up Steve, drink a beer with Thor, play a bit of poker with Clint. He will avoid the bedroom, sleep on the couch or slump at a worktable when exhaustion takes him, but he won’t go back to the bedroom until Loki returns and then he will pretend that nothing is wrong, that his life is nothing special, that Loki isn’t a super villain and that he isn’t a superhero. Stripped of their armor, titles like those don’t matter anymore. What does matter is the way Loki looks against his richly red sheets, the way he sounds when Tony finds _that_ spot on his neck and he touches sucks bites licks kisses adores worships until they both entirely forget that either ever existed without the other.

But until then, this is real. It’s all they have and they both cling to it. These lulls anchor them, even when they’re over. For now, he can still taste Loki on his tongue, can still taste apples and sin and mischief and a tiny bit of some unnamed alcoholic beverage. For now, black and white blends in the most beautiful of contrasts before his very eyes and Loki’s face is lax, neither distorted with rage and brightly alit with laughter. It just is and that is Tony’s favourite state because then Loki is relaxing and letting his guard down. It’s something he treasures, treasures so deeply so privately that even Loki doesn’t know the full extent of it. 

Outside, the world is turning and waking. And eventually, Loki does get up and the moment’s over and Tony is anchorless once again.


End file.
